1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to exterior rack systems for pickup trucks.
2. Prior Art.
An overhead rack for a pickup truck typically has a horizontal rectangularly shaped framework of rails. Each corner of the framework is joined with a metal plate to the top end of one of four vertically extending legs. The bottom ends of the legs are then attached to the top of the sidewalls of the pickup truck. The sidewalls extend upwardly from the bed of a full-size or compact pickup truck. As the pickup truck travels over an uneven roadway, the frame and bed of the pickup truck, whether loaded or not, dynamically twists and turns so that the attachment points at the bottom of the legs of the overhead rack can move up to an inch or so. This movement of the rack puts great stresses and strains on the joints between the framework and the legs. This requires that the joint be particularly strong to prevent the failure of the joints and to allow the rails and legs to flex.
The prior art used three separate metal plates to provide joining of a top rail, an end cross channel, and a leg.
Consequently, the need has arisen for an overhead rack with strong joints which allows flexure of the bed of a pickup truck to be transmitted to the rails and legs of the overhead rack.